


Somewhere in the Woods

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Because I want my happy ending darn it!, F/M, GUESS WHAT, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Memory Loss, Morgan is a therapy pig, Sad, and I am fixing it, crossover kindaish, not really - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, the ending of season five was stupid, you have to have watch Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss doesn't work. </p><p>But something else does.</p><p>In which I rewatch Chuck and get bitten by the plot bunny because that Gravity Falls finale fits perfectly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in the Woods

The kiss doesn't work.

Afterwards, Chuck heads back to the BuyMore.

Sarah comes with him. She wants to see the place.

When she enters the store, no memories come to her and she sighs, she feels like she should remember this. She doesn't.

Chuck tries though.

She sits in the home theater room as he shows her the pictures that went with the tales he had told earlier next to the waves and the setting sun.

She still doesn't remember.

Then she sees a picture. There, that one. Something is stirring, but she can't quite make it out. Chuck is watching her hopefully and she concentrates, the memory is just on the tip of her tongue-

A funny bearded man walks in and sees them. He is surprised and begins talking to Chuck.

Her concentration breaks and she snaps, "Morgan! Hang on a second! I almost had it!"

She returns to stare intently at the picture on the screen.

Chuck's somber expression blossoms into a wide grin, "Morgan! Morgan it's working! It's working!"

Sarah frowned Chuck, not seeming to realize the importance of the words coming from her mouth, "Chuck! Shh! You always have a habit of interrupting something important!"

Chuck scrambles over and resumes showing her pictures.

By the end of the day, Sarah had recalled everything that had transpired over the course of her five years with Chuck.

Chuck is so ecstatic that he leans forward and kisses her tenderly on the forehead. He moves back but Sarah pulls him down for a much longer and more sound kiss on her lips.

The first kiss didn't work, at the beginning.

In the end, however, it did. 


End file.
